


Ruin The Night

by Skullszeyes



Series: Eating The Dead [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Coffee, Conversations, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Underage Drinking, mention of Ben Hargreeves, mention of Luther Hargreeves, mention of Sir Reginald Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Five, Klaus, and Diego decide to go see Vanya and Allison while they're drinking.





	Ruin The Night

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I used to do this a lot growing up (I started drinking around the ages of 10 and 13 all the way to my twenties.) Feel a buzz, get bored of our current surroundings and be down to find more friends. Or when my mom used to drink, we'd go visit another relative with alcohol and drink there. Haha. I wanted to add a bit more of Dolores, not too much.
> 
> Twenty-One Pilots - Chlorine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

Sleep didn’t come to him as quickly as the others, and he would look for a cup of coffee. He would make his own using the french press and sit alone in the kitchen, contemplating what else to do before moving to the lounge. His siblings rarely returned to the academy, but the ones that usually appeared were Klaus and Luther. Mostly because the three of them didn’t even have a home that they personally owned, not like he can buy himself an apartment.

Dolores sat with him on the couch as he slowly sipped on his coffee, hoping to make it last. The fireplace crackled as night descended, and the room grew a bit colder. 

“No, I don’t think I should go visit any of them,” Five said, looking down at his half empty cup that has now gone cold. He drank the rest, shaking his head at the awful and unusual taste and setting it down on the coffee table before him. He glanced at Dolores, arching a brow before smiling. “I mean, you never did like me drinking.”

“I do,” Klaus said, sauntering in the room wearing his usual black leather pants with no socks covering his feet, and a shirt that didn’t partially fit him. He sat down on the stool, spinning to look at Five and Dolores. “Come on, old man, let’s drink, I heard Diego’s coming over and I’m sure if we get drunk, we can ruin the rest of his night.”

Five rolled his eyes and stood from the couch to sit with Klaus. He made them quick drinks and when they finished those, Five decided to make more in hopes for a stronger buzz. 

“You spent all those years teaching yourself how to make alcoholic drinks?” he asked, curiously while watching Five pour in a few ingredients into a blender. 

“What else was I supposed to do?” Five asked, looking at Klaus before pressing the button. When it came to a stop, he poured the contents into their glasses.

“I’m guessing it took some time to find alcohol,” Klaus said, licking his lips before turning and arching his brows. “What was your first time drinking alcohol?”

“Like most people’s first tastes when they decide to get drunk for the hundredth time,” Five replied, staring at the drink, “it was disgusting, but I soon learned I had to add something too it, and after I got used to it enough. Fair game, I guess.”

Klaus laughed, echoing throughout the room. “True enough, old man.” 

“Are you two drunk?” They both turned to see Diego in the entrance of the lounge.

“Getting there,” Five replied, raising his glass.

Klaus had also picked up his drink and smirked. “Come join us, Diego. I’m sure we can loosen you up with a few drinks.”

Diego scowled before his expression smoothed out and he sat down with them. “This is ridiculous. I thought there was something actually happening, and this is what we’re doing now?”

“You lied to get him here?” Five asked, glancing at Klaus.

Klaus shrugged, “Had to do something with our time, right? It’s just a coincidence I found you sulking over your coffee cup that I was able to bring the entire plan together.”

“Where’s Allison and Vanya?” Diego asked while Five turned the blender on to make them more drinks. Once it was turned off and Five filled their cups again, Klaus was spinning in his chair. 

“Allison and Vanya didn’t want to drink,” Klaus said, wrinkling his nose. “I’m sure they’re doing that themselves.”

“Then,” Five said, spinning around and landing on his feet with his drink held in his hand, “let’s go see them.” 

“You’re drunk, Five,” Diego said, not moving from where he is. 

“I’m not drunk enough,” he answered, already marching away from them toward the hall that led to the foyer. 

“Wait up!” Klaus called, dragging Diego behind him. 

“Wait,” Diego shrugged Klaus’s hand off of him, “if we’re going to see the girls, we should take my car.”

“You’re under the influence,” Five remarked. 

“Thanks, but I’m not as drunk as you two,” Diego said, taking out his keys and they followed him down the hallway to the back of the academy where they ended up in the alley. His car sat on the side and they piled in, Klaus and Five still holding their drinks as they occupied the back, Klaus going on about Ben wanting shotgun.

“You’re not bringing Dolores?” Klaus asked, sitting with his back against the door, and his feet on the seat. 

“She’ll be fine,” Five said, looking out the window, “she never liked me drinking anyways.”

“Well, we’ll just have to bring you back to her sober,” Diego said, starting the car up.

“Or passed out,” Klaus said, smiling, “whichever comes first.”

Five rolled his eyes and shook his head as he sipped on his drink. The ride had hit a detour when they decided to pick up another bottle of alcohol, including some ingredients to make a margarita, Klaus wanted Tequila, and Diego walked in and paid for it while they stayed in the car. Once they arrived at Vanya’s apartment and they all piled out, Diego led them up to the second floor. He kept telling them to shut up as he knocked on the door. 

Five stood with Klaus, both of their glasses were empty, and Five kept telling Klaus to open one of the bottles. 

“Hold on, alcoholic,” Klaus said, furrowing his brows, “you’ll have a full cup soon.”

“I’m not an alcoholic.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

The door opened and Vanya stood in the entrance, arching a brow at her not-so-sober brothers. She wore a simple blue buttoned up shirt, black pants, and her brown hair was down along her shoulders.

“We’re here to drink,” Diego said, walking past her as Klaus and Five followed him. 

Allison appeared from Vanya’s room, glancing between the three of them. “You couldn’t have called?” Placing a hand on her hip, grinning at them.

“And have you hang up on us?” Five asked, plopping down on Vanya’s couch. “I think this was the better option.”

“I can still ask you to leave,” Vanya said, smiling at him and was obviously amused by their unusual visit.

“And would you truly want us to leave?” Klaus asked, lying down and placing his head in Five’s lap. “We also brought gifts.”

Vanya picked up the bag Klaus had left on the table and looked inside, arching a brow again. “This is alcohol.”

“Our glasses went empty a few minutes ago,” Five told her.

“I don’t know how to make drinks, unless you simply want me to fill up your glasses.”

Five shook his head, pushing Klaus’s head off of him and rising to his feet. “What have you all been doing with your lives up until now.” He took the bag from Vanya. “I’ll teach you how to make basic drinks.”

He led Vanya to the kitchen while Allison sat down, letting Klaus place his head in her lap. Diego sat on the couch near the lamp, the three of them entering a conversation.

“Is this really how you want to spend your time?” Vanya asked, watching Five mixing the alcohol and adding a fruit on the side. 

“Not really,” Five replied, “but it’s not like we’ve bonded over anything else as children, right? Father never enjoyed that sort of thing.”

“We were always separated,” Vanya said, picking up Klaus’s drink.

Five smiled at her, feeling this was a good time for all that lost expectations they had when they were younger. “And now here we are, together at last,  _ he _ won’t be able to pull us apart.”

Vanya returned the smile and they joined the others, passing each of them a drink, and sitting down.

It wasn’t ideal, but it was enough for them. 


End file.
